


let it all out

by sun_summoning



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3.04 Backwarder spoilers, F/M, Identity Reveal, poop jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_summoning/pseuds/sun_summoning
Summary: Ladybug huffs when Chat Noir says she's overreacting. “Do I look like I’ve been turned into an akuma that…that…” She makes a noise of utter anguish. “That I don’t know, throws poop at people!”(Set after 3.04 Backwarder)





	let it all out

**Author's Note:**

> Includes spoilers for 3.04 Backwarder.

Chat Noir returns from a trip to London with a few stories to tell, the strangest gift he could possibly ever give Marinette, and Ladybug on his mind. He finds her in the evening, sitting on top of Notre Dame looking as fierce as the gargoyles that flank her.

“Good evening, my lady.”

Ladybug glances his way and her scowl shrinks into a grimace. “Kitty, I’m going to die.”

Chat Noir inhales sharply. “What?”

“I’m going to die,” she repeats. She covers her face with her hands, screams, and then starts pulling at her pigtails. “I can’t believe I did something so stupid! I’m so embarrassed. And dumb. And careless. I—”

“Hold on,” Chat Noir interrupts, hands on Ladybug’s shoulders. “To be clear, you’re not _actually_ dying, right?”

“Well, no, but I might as well be."

He sighs and shakes his head. He smiles a little, and so Ladybug glares at him. 

“This is terrible, Chat Noir!”

Knowing she’s just being a drama queen, he settles at her side and watches the sunset while she rants. “I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”

“Yes it is!” Ladybug starts chewing on her yoyo in her panic before tugging at her hair and then smacking his arm and then repeating everything over again. “I had Master Fu’s prescription for laxatives, but I ended up giving that to the boy I like instead of my love letter!” Ladybug whimpers. "Chat Noir, I need you to take one for the team and cataclysm my ever mounting embarrassment and maybe me while we’re at it.”

She rests her head on his shoulder so Chat Noir pats it. “You’re overreacting.”

Ladybug huffs. “Do I look like I’ve been turned into an akuma that…that…” She makes a noise of utter anguish. “That I don’t know, throws poop at people!”

Chat Noir snorts and since they’re both actual children, Ladybug kind of laughs too. 

“I mean, it would be apt, wouldn’t it?”

“Sounds like a shitshow.”

“Ugh.” Ladybug sighs as she lifts her head off his shoulder. She reaches for something on her other side and then plops a white paper bag in Chat Noir’s lap. “Well can you at least cataclysm this so I don’t have to live with this permanent reminder of my failure?”

Chat Noir tenses when he sees the familiar logo of a certain pharmacy he spent most of his weekend in London visiting different locations for. He lifts the bag gingerly and pulls out the bottle inside.

Ladybug sees it and groans. “I changed my mind,” she says, dropping her head back onto his shoulder. “Just cataclysm me, okay?”

But Chat Noir is too busy considering the laxatives in his hand. The prescription sticker has the address of the store he finally found it at and even the date he got it on. He tenses when he sees the name that had confused him before he assumed Marinette, for whatever reason, was embarrassed and was using a pseudonym (Plagg had mocked him for that ridiculous line of thinking).

“So, uh—” Chat Noir swallows thickly. “Your friend got this for you from London this past weekend?”

Ladybug kicks her feet as she whines. “Yes, kitty!” she mutters. “I already told you this!”

“Marinette?”

She immediately draws away, eyes wide and jaw dropped. “M—Marinette?” she squeaks. She laughs, awkward and utterly fake. “What? Who’s that?”

“Marinette,” he repeats, testing the name and then considering the girl in front of him. He laughs, because of _course_ this is Marinette. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Ladybug continues her frantic giggles. “Saying that name doesn’t make me Marinette, you know.”

“Sure, but being brave and clever and kind and totally _amazing_ does.” He winks. “So does having the gift I brought back for Marinette.”

Ladybug blinks. “What?"

“I guess it’s time to—” Chat Noir nods down at the laxatives. “—come clean.”

He can’t exactly drop his transformation considering where they are, but Ladybug is the smartest person he knows. When he sees the gears turning behind those bright eyes, he catches the exact moment she connects all the dots.

“Adrien?!” she shrieks.

He grins. “Now what’s this about a love letter for a boy you like?”

“ _Adrien_?”

Chat Noir winces, deflating a little at her continued incredulity. “Er, maybe don’t repeat my name so much.”

She doesn’t seem to hear him at all. “Adrien…” she says once more, this time a quiet, contemplative murmur. She shakes her head and Chat Noir feels nervous. Then she smiles, something bright and eager and tinged with shyness. “Adrien,” she says like a greeting. 

He chews his lip. “Marinette.”

“I—” She looks down with rosy cheeks and then raises her head again soon after. “Hi.”

Chat Noir waves, making her giggle. “Hey.”

“Hello.”

He laughs. “Hi?”

“Um.”

“Hey Ladybug?”

She blinks. “Hm?" 

"I was going to tell you a poop joke but it’s really crappy.”

The joke shakes her out of her stupor. Disgust, exasperation, and amusement all flit over her face before she settles on glaring at him. “I’ve thrown you across the city before and I will do it again.” But she smirks through her threat.

Feeling bold, Chat Noir leans in until their faces are inches apart. He’s done this plenty of times, but for once, Ladybug doesn’t push him away. “No you won’t, _Marinette_.” Saying her name reminds him of the time he’d asked about the magazine cutouts of him her room. Hoping he can fluster her, he moves in a little bit more.

Instead, Ladybug — _Marinette_! — meets his challenge. “Don’t be so sure about that."

“But my love for you is like diarrhea.”

She draws back, mostly because she’s startled, and raises an eyebrow at him while waiting for the punchline.

Chat Noir grins. “I just can’t hold it in.”

“That was terrible.”

“Don’t you mean shitty?"

Ladybug groans and shoves him off the building.


End file.
